Instituto Académico de Artes Sobrenaturales (IADAS)
by Ichigo Mugetsu
Summary: Discriminado por muchos, subestimado por todos. Tuvo la desgracia de nacer en soledad, repudiado incluso por las personas que lo dieron nacer, paso años entrenando su cuerpo, perfeccionando el poder que se le fue concedido, para demostrar que incluso el más débil de los humanos es capaz de destruir el mundo con sus puños si se lo propone.
1. Chapter 1

El mundo no cambia, nunca lo ha hecho, lo que cambia es su entorno y los seres que lo habitan. La humanidad es un claro ejemplo de ello, paso de los más bajo a convertirse en el ser que esta por lo alto de la pirámide alimenticia (o eso pensábamos).

Año 1926, el qué podría decirse fue uno de los años más importantes para la humanidad.

El hombre, en su gran hambre de saberlo y controlarlo todo incursiono en el camino del viaje dimensional.

Satoshi Nakamoto, Leon Graham, Rioko Nimura y Hero Mendes fueron quizás los humanos más ambiciosos en ese ámbito. Los 4 eran muy diferentes, pero compartían un mismo gusto, saber que había mas allá de nosotros, saber nuestros orígenes y que nos esperaba después de la muerte, y claro, quien más compartía el universo con nosotros. Porque vamos, el universo hasta donde sabemos es casi infinito y no deja de expandirse, no podemos estar solos en el...¿verdad?

Y como esperaban no estaban equivocados. Pero tendré que explicarlo con detalles para que logren entenderlo, Shatoshi Nakamotó, Rioko Nimura y Hero Mendes eran científicos quienes colaboraron en un proyecto financiado por León Graham.

El proyecto en teoría era simple de explicar y de entender, era prácticamente desgarrar la tela del espacio, controlar la gravedad y moldearla para así dar paso al acceso a otras dimensiones y otros tiempos alternativos.

El problema era como hacerlo, y aun hoy en día nadie tiene la más minia idea de cómo pensaban siquiera controlar la gravedad ya que hoy en día una calculadora tiene no el doble si no que el triple de poder que cualquier computadora que existió en ese tiempo, (si es que existió una).

En fin, no me extenderé mucho por eso diré que después de varios años (32 años de hecho) y después de la muerte de Satoshi por causas naturales, el primer prototipo de la "God Eater" (Devorador de Dioses) el nombre que se le dio a la máquina encargada de llevarnos a otras dimensiones (nadie sabe el porqué de ese nombre ni el mismo escrito).

En fin, en la primera prueba del God Éater fue una primicia mundial, para los 12 canales de televisión que para ese entonces existían solo se podía ver como estaban a punto de probar el God Eater.

Todo el mundo estaba expectante, los líderes mundiales estaban resguardados en búnkeres secretos y el resto del mundo permanecía en sus hogares a la espera.

Todos alrededor de la televisión viendo la God Eater ser encendida, esperando que de ella saliera un extraterrestre o Jesucristo bailando cumbia.

Los registros de lo que paso después se perdieron completamente, como si todo hubiera sido un espectáculo para llamar la atención, nadie, ni los mismos creadores estaban claro o siquiera recordaban lo que paso, pero de algo si estaban seguros, de alguna u otra forma logramos contactar con seres de otra dimensión.

Aunque no exactamente de otra dimensión, son seres que habitaban en nuestro mismo plano existencial pero diferente espacio físico. Hablo de los ángeles, demonios, ángeles caídos y otros seres que creíamos que eran solo fantasía o ficción, perecerá loco y de echo lo es.

Nuestro primer encuentro fue...confuso, de momento a otro había seres sobrenaturales entre nosotros y humanos en el infierno, el cielo y demás zonas habitadas por sobrenaturales.

Nadie decía nada, nadie preguntaba nada, nadie sabía nada, quizás porque nunca se había aclarado la situación.

No se sabe cuántos años la humanidad estuvo conviviendo con los sobrenaturales de esa forma, pero se había vuelto tan normal que ya no importaba. Humanos trabajando para sobrenaturales y viceversa, así estaban las cosas.

Ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a convivir con ellos, y de un día para otro sus mismos gobernantes dieron la cara, se presentaron ante el mundo y expresaron su deseo de convivir abiertamente con nosotros y ayudar a la humanidad a avanzar.

Aunque claro su opinión importará mucho en esos momentos, porque ya todos estábamos haciendo lo que ellos estaban permitiendo hacer.

Pero claro al gobierno sí que le intereso eso, los líderes sobrenaturales nos estaban dando luz verde a nosotros los humanos de poder invadir su mundo e investigarlo.

Claro que ellos no vean eso como una amenaza, y no lo hubiera sido de no ser porque Hero y Rioko continuaron en secreto con el desarrollo del God Eater y esta vez con ayuda de muchos sobrenaturales quienes se interesaron en el proyecto.

Ahora los humanos podían acceder al mundo sobrenatural y lo que encontramos cuando llegamos a el no pudo sorprendernos más, era casi una copia de nuestro mundo, en casi todo, tecnología parecida, replica de edificios y arquitecturas, autos y medios de transporte, en todo, pero el más evidente era el inframundo, claro que Grigori y el cielo tenían sus semejanzas y una que otra cosa parecida a nuestro mundo, pero ninguno como el inframundo.

Y hay comenzaron los problemas, resulta que los sobrenaturales ya habían visitado nuestro mundo, con mucha frecuencia de echo. Sabían de nuestra existencia, por las cosas que pasamos y todas las desgracias que tuvimos que pasar y algunas habían sido culpa de ello, y ni siquiera se habían indignado en mostrar la cara o aunque sea decir "¡hei!, aquí estamos, conviviendo con ustedes aunque no nos importa formar ninguna relación con vosotros"

Luego de eso aún más problemas llegaron, algunos sobrenaturales como los antiguos demonios quienes vivieron en la época del Lucifer original creían que lo humanos debíamos ser esclavizados o exterminados. Y no eran los únicos, vacías fracciones pensaban igual hasta el punto de que casi se desata una guerra entre humanos contra sobrenaturales.

Claro que pudimos evitarla, ya que sabíamos que no saldríamos bien parados al pelear una guerra contra un enemigo que sabe más de nosotros que nosotros mismo y que no sabemos nada de ellos.

Mediante varias negociaciones se llegó a un acuerdo, ya no habría más secretos, cada fracción (o los interesados en participar) no guardaría más secretos a la humanidad, todas sus preguntas serían reveladas y a cambio los humanos le ofrecerían a los sobrenaturales algo que no pudieron resistir.

Contratos, personas que quisieran reencarnar en otra raza y empezar una nueva vida en el mundo sobrenatural a cambio de unos años de servicio, sea como sirviente o formando parte de su ejército. Y aparte de eso tecnología, puede que los ángeles, demonios, caídos o cualquier otra fracción sea mucho más poderosa que los humanos, pero ninguna contaba con lo que nosotros sí.

Una gran imaginación, en poco tiempo (o así lo consideraban los sobrenaturales) el humano paso de vivir en cavernas a construir rascacielos, de viajar a pie a crear máquinas que pueden llevarnos a donde sea en horas o minutos, de cazar su propia comida a simplemente poder ir a comprarla. Habíamos creado una sociedad y aunque no querían admitirlo, la sociedad sobrenatural era una copia de la humana, sus costumbres, tradiciones, formas de vida solo eran copias de la nuestra intentando obtener un poco que la felicidad e ingenio que nosotros tenemos.

Bueno volviendo al tema, los sobrenaturales que estuvieron de acuerdo y firmaron el acuerdo de alianza fueron los demonios, ángeles y caídos, ninguna otra fracción estuvo interesada en participar ya que no veían ganancia en una alianza con nosotros (que estúpidos).

Los demonios, ángeles y caídos respondieron nuestras preguntas incluso más de las que queríamos saber, y cuando digo que revelaron todo me refiero a todo, la magia, las Sacred Gear, la guerra entre fracciones, la muerte de Lucifer y de dios, no se guardaron nada.

Fue un duro golpe para los creyentes él saber sobre la muerte de dios, pero encontraron un poco de consuelo al saber que aun sus enseñanza y creencias seguían vivas al igual que todas sus promesas.

Aparte de eso la revelación que mas intereso fue la de los Sacred Gear, de momento a otro todos buscaban sus portadores. La sociedad enloqueció al enterarse de estos "artefactos" que dios dejo para el humano, rápidamente varias organizaciones humanas ofrecieron una gran recompensa a quien tuviera información sobre algún portador de estas Sacred Gear, y también ofrecieron dinero y poder a cualquier portador que quiera unírseles.

Los portadores de Sacred Gear fueron objetos de estudio y admiración para algunos, tanto que el ego empezó a corroer a sus portadores. Cientos de invenciones fueron creadas para saber si un bebe al nacer poseía una Sacred Gear, y trajo una gran consecuencia, que varias personas vieran el tener hijos como una manera de salir de la pobreza, ya que cualquiera sea humano o sobrenatural, pagaría una gran cantidad de dinero por una Sacred Gear de buena categoría.

Los niños por mucho tiempo fueron vistos como objeto de cambio, y la situación era muy grave, ya que había millones de casos de abandono, niños recién nacidos morían en su primera semana de vida y otros cientos eran vendidos.

Hay entro yo, mi nombre es Issei, no conozco mi apellido, pero mis padres adoptivos se apellidan Hyodo, así que supongo que soy Hyodo Issei.

No conozco a mis padres verdaderos, solo sé que la familia Hyodo me recogió cuando estaba solo y abandonado en la calle, eso fue cuando tenía apenas 3 años.

Cuidan de mi desde entonces, ellos tienen una hija aparte de mí que, si es de sangre, Airi Hyodo, la Sekyriuutei, mi impresión al conocerlas fue "¡que carajos!" ya que era muy parecida a mí, tanto que da hasta miedo, empecé a formarme teorías de que lo Hyodos eran mis padres y Airi era mi gemela, pero me avían abandonado por tener un Twice Critical, una Sacred Gear de nivel bajo por la que nadie pagaría.

Pero todas esas teorías se fueron a la basura cuando los conocí, los Hyodo nunca harían eso, en el tiempo que llevo con ellos los he visto rechazar infinitas cantidades de dinero de personas que quieren a Airí, a pesar de que son gente extremadamente humilde, y a pesar de su apretada situación económica me dieron un asilo, comida, un lugar al que llamar hogar, mis palabras no alcanza para expresar el infinito aprecio y respeto que tengo hacia ellos.

Por eso empecé a dar lo mejor de me para enorgullecerlos, quería que estuvieran orgullosos de mí. Por eso estudie sin parar, me convertí en el presidente del consejo estudiantil en la preparatoria, y entrene todos los días sin descanso, mi objetivo era ingresar a IADAS; Instituto Académico De Artes Sobrenaturales.

Un instinto creado en colaboración de los humanos, demonios, ángeles y caídos en Tokio Japón. La primera en el mundo en admitir tanto a humanos como a cualquier ser sobrenatural que este interesado en entrar

Entrar en esa universidad es sinónimo de un bueno trabajo, Airi tiene un poco reservado en esa universidad desde que nació solo por ser la Sekyriuutei. Yo en cambio solo tengo una forma de entrar, esforzándome, no existe ninguna otra forma de que un portador de un Twice Critical logre entra.

Los Hyodo dejaron en claro de que ya estaban orgullosos de mí y no tenía hacerlo, era sobre exigirme, que podía ir a cualquier otra universidad la cual pedían mi ingreso. Pero yo igual quería intentarlo, no estaría satisfecho conmigo mismo si no lo intentaba al menos.

Y es porque prepare mi mente y mi cuerpo para este día, mi cerebro casi se derrite por la información que lo obligue a memorizar y mi cuerpo gritaba de dolor por el entrenamiento y las duras pruebas que lo hice pasar. Todo solo para entrar a esa universidad. Y claro para callarles la boca a todos esos idiotas que decían que era imposible que entrara a un Instituto como el IADAS.

Y lo hice, viaje a Tokio a presentar el examen de admisión y para sorpresa de todos logre entrar. No en una sección avanzada como Airi pero vamos logre entrar, todo mi duro esfuerzo dio resultado.

La academia dividía a los estudiantes por clases: las clases S, A, B, C y D. Siendo la sección S donde están los prodigios, personas con enormes cantidades de magia con poderes o Sacred Gear increíbles, Airi hubiera sido parte de esa sección de haber tenido un maestro que le enseñara a controlar mejor su Sacred Gear. Pero aun si está en la A, que es in duda igualmente una de las mejores, yo en cambio pertenezco a la sección D.

Y es más que nada por mi Sacred Gear ya que el instructor de la prueba de ingreso dijo que de haber tenido, aunque sea una Sacred Gear de nivel medio hubiera caído en la sección B incluso puede que en la A.

Me complace saber que alguien piense eso, pero de igual forma la clase D no es mala, hay gente que como o se esforzó para entrar, la verdad me complace haber caído en esa clase.

Ahora bien, academia tiene una forma muy particular de hacer las casas, primero que nada, ningún estudiante puede salir de las instalaciones de la academia, dentro de las instalaciones hay tiendas, cines, karaoques, picanas e incluso una playa artificial, todo para que los estudiantes puedan tener una vida lo más "normal" que puedan durante su estadía en la institución.

Pero claro que nada es gratis, en tu ingreso la academia te da una tarjeta que servirá no solo como tu identificación, sino como tu billetera, y es que dependiendo de tu desempeño en la institución se te darán puntos, que puedes usarlos como si fuera dinero real, un punto equivale a un yen.

Mi primer día de clase fue un tanto, peculiar, no solo por mis extraños, deprimidos y desanimados compañeros de clase, sino que tan solo un día basto para ver la enorme discriminación que existía hacia la clase D. Solo por una gran estupidez como que no consideran débiles e incapaces como para estar aquí, menuda estupidez, claro que nadie se mete conmigo por una razón, o más bien por una persona, Airi.

Yo, a pesar de ser el supuesto hermano mayor, Airi es muy sobreprotectora, ella se negaba a que yo estudiara aquí, más que todo porque ella ya sabía cómo podían ser la gente que está involucrada muy a fondo con lo sobrenatural y la magia, era obvio, medio mundo la tenía en la mira desde que nació.

Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante nadie, en principio pensé en unirme al consejo estudiantil. Pero no dure mucho en mi puesto como secretario por una razón, Sona Sitri, o mejor conocida como la reina del hielo. En un principio pensé que podía llevarme bien con ella a que compartíamos gustos similares, y la verdad no me equivocaba del todo. Sona tenía una forma de pensar parecida a la mía, pero por razones personales decidí abandonar mi puesto como secretario e irme por mi lado.

Luego de eso probé con otros clubes intentando buscar algo que hacer en mii tiempo libre (además que te dan más puntos si estas en un club) pero nunca permanecí en uno más de unos dias.

Hasta que me pregunte, ¿qué es lo que me gusta hacer? La respuesta era muy fácil, joder la vida a los idiotas engreídos. Y hay un club que se encarga precisamente de eso, bueno había, el club control estudiantil.

Y como dice su nombre se encarga de controlar a los estudiantes problema del instituto, solo había una pequeña falla, el club cerro casi tan pronto como abrió. Nadie era tan valiente, o estúpido valga la redundancia, coma unirse a ese club, todos salvo yo claro, no fue tan difícil reabrir el club ya que el instituto necesitaba urgentemente ayuda para controlar a los estudiantes.

Por eso no pusieron ninguna queja cuando presente la orden para reabrir el club, no importaba que fuera el presidente, vicepresidente y secretario a la vez, siempre y cuando pudiera romperle la cara a alguien que se lo merezca y no recibir un castigo por eso yo estoy bien. Al principio nadie me tomaba enserio, tal vez por la banda en mi brazo que decía que pertenecía a la clase D o quizás porque nunca habían escuchado del club de control estudiantil.

Pero cometieron un grave error al subestimarme, y ya toda la academia lo tiene claro. Extrañamente me volví un símbolo de esperanza para los estudiantes de las clase D, C y algunos de la B, era prácticamente el defensor de los débiles (o así me llamaban) y el director no podía estar más feliz con mi trabajo (claro porque antes era su trabajo), era obvio ya que los casos de bulling, agresión y peleas se habían reducido considerablemente, tan felices estaban que aumentaron mis ingresos y me dieron una nueva oficina, ahora el club del control estudiantil era el segundo club con más ingresos de la academia y a veces el primero.

Nada mal para mis primeros 3 meses en la academia, lástima que aún no había encontrado a mas integrantes para mi club, claro que muchos quisieron unirse, pero no duraban mucho, enfrentare a los estudiantes rebeldes de las clases B, A y algunos de la S era mucho para la mayoría.

-podrías callarte ya y dejarme ir de una vez-

-jaaaaa (suspiro), sabes es muy descortés interrumpir a alguien-

-ya te dije que no me importa tu estúpida historia, déjame ir de un puta vez-

-huy pero que boquita, sabes que puedo aumentar tu castigo por eso-

-¡que te jodan!-

-jaaaa (suspiro) si me hubiera dejado terminar hubiera reducido tu castigo pero que se le va a hacer-me recuesto sobre la silla posando mi vista en el techo-6 semanas limpiando los baños-

-¡QUEE!-

-ya lo escuchaste, quiero ver esos baños brillando-

-jodete no are eso, tienes idea de quien soy te arrepentirás te lo juro-

-y yo te juro que te arrepentirás si no haces lo que te digo-

-es mucho castigo solo por una estúpida mujer-

-intentaste hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, los tipos como tú me dan asco, no puedo creer que allá gente como tu en la clase B-

-era una estúpida humana de la clase D, le estaba dando el honor de poder complacer mis necesidades, debería estar honrada-

-y por eso es que pasaras 10 semanas limpiando los baños-

-¿que no eran 6?-

-cambie de opinión, serán 10-

-vete a la...-

-claro que siempre puedes escoger una suspensión-

Ante ese comentario el individuo frente a mi guardo silencio, obviamente estaba furioso, podía escuchar como sus dientes rechinaban y como apretaba sus puños con furia, una vista satisfactoria ante mis ojos.

-10 semanas, empiezas mañana, ahora lárgate antes de que te ponga un castigo peor-

Sin poner más peros se levanta y camina furioso abriendo y cerrando la puerta con toda la fuerza que puede, seguidamente escuche un grito y un "que te den por el culo Hyodo"

Otro suspiro sale de mi boca, sin siquiera prestarle atención al comentario que de seguro escucho toda la academia vuelvo a mi tarea, la siguiente clase comenzaría pronto y por estar ocupado en las actividades del club no tuve tiempo de terminarla.

Aunque no tuve que hacer mucho ya que la campana que anuncia la siguiente hora de clase se escucha

-espero que a Maya-sensei se le haga tarde...otra vez-

Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto guardo mis cosas en mi maleta y salgo en dirección al salón, algunos me saludaban con ánimos y respeto, me había ganado rápidamente al instituto, o al menos a los de las clases inferiores, y otros parecían querer escupir el camino donde pisaba. Sip, mi vida todos los días.

En mi camino me topé con Sona y Tsubaki, como de costumbre cada vez que nos dirigíamos a clase, ya que nuestras "oficinas" estaban cerca y nuestros salones se encontraban en direcciones diferentes.

Un simple movimiento de cabeza fue más que suficiente luego seguimos nuestros caminos sin siquiera detenernos

-Hy...Hyodo-kun-rápidamente Katase, mi compañera de clase corre a ponerse frente a mí-sí...siento mucho causarte problemas-se inclina en señal de disculpa

Yo suspiro y paso mi mano por su cabeza

-no te preocupes, es mi trabajo después de todo, lo que me preocupa es si estás bien?-

-sí, estoy bien gracias a ti, muchas gracias, de verdad-responde rápidamente, y me agradece con un gesto triste.

Conocí a Katase mucho antes de entrar a la academia, estudiamos juntos alguna vez, siempre fue una chica fuerte y de carácter duro, era muy raro verla comportarse como se comporta ahora. Pero la entiendo, los de las clases superiores pueden intimidar a veces.

-ya no te preocupes, si vuelve llegar a pesar otra vez no dudes en decírmelo-ya preparado para dejar el tema a un lado me dirijo a mi haciendo.

-e…espera-sostiene mi brazo impidiéndome avanzar-se…sé que siempre estas ocupado por el club y por eso no tienes tiempo de hacer las tareas asique por favor-saca rápidamente de su bolso un cuaderno con varios apuntes-aquí está la tarea de hoy, sé que no la necesitas, pero por favor tómala-

Era cierto, la verdad no la necesitó, podría hacerla antes de que Maya-sensei llegue, pero viendo u cara y conociéndola se que no se sentirá bien consigo misma si no me devuelve él favor.

-vamos Hyodo es malo hacer rogar a un chaca-habla Muramaya, la mejor amiga de Katase interrumpiendo la conversación.

-supongo que no tengo de otra-resignado tomo los apuntes de Katase y voy a mi asiento a copiarlos.

Al rato llega nuestra "amada" profesora de ciencia

-bien mocosos tengo sueño, estoy cansada y hoy no me apetece dar clases o aguantar estupideces de niños como ustedes-

-(entonces para que se convirtió en profesora)-fue el pensamiento de todos.

-así que guarden silencio y escuchen con atención, empecemos con la clase-

Si, así empieza otro día más en mi vida.

**Wenas Wenas a quien sea que está leyendo esto, ¿les sorprende mi regreso? A mí también; antes que nada, si lo sé, este "capitulo" tendrá mil y un errores ortográficos, los corregí lo mejor que pude así que por favor no critiquen.**

**Escribí esto porque no tenía más nada que hacer, vivo en Venezuela así que con eso ya tendrán una idea que me ayer pasé todo el día sin luz (puta vida) escribí esto en un teléfono que tenía a mano. Y no fue el único fic que escribí, pero si fue el más decente, los demás dan pena la verdad, pero weno la consecuencia de no escribir por meses, así que por favor, si van a comentar, no me recuerde que escribo como un cielo analfabeta con epilepsia (mis disculpas a todo cielo analfabeta con epilepsia que está leyendo esto).**

**Este "fic" si es que asi puede llamarse, trata sobre un Isei semi OP, se me ocurrió después de ver un anime que tenía la misma temática que este fic, como se dieron cuenta Ise no es el Sekiryuutei en este fic.**

**No sé por qué pero desde hace mucho tuve la idea de hacer un fic así, a Ise con el Twice Critical pero que sea OP, Ise será humano, no tengo planeado cambiarlo de raza. Pero claro es solo si continuo este fic, porque quien me conozca sabrá de mi mala maña de empezar algo y nunca terminarlo.**

**Pero weno (ahora que me doy cuenta digo mucho "pero weno") esto es el resultado de pasar un día desconectado del mundo y la sociedad, escrito en un teléfono a lo que saliera asique por favor no sean muy duros al momento de criticar.**

**Ya tengo el primer cap a la mitad, pero veo que pasar tiempo sin escribir me paso factura, ya no escribo como antes, asique tal vez si lleven una decepción o no sea lo que esperan. Pero weno igual creo que ya dije lo que tenía que decir, y más de lo que tenía que decir de hecho, espero que hayan disfrutado del fruto de mi aburrimiento, me despido hasta quien sabe cuándo. BYE BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

-nii-saaaaaaan-

-...-

-niiiiii-saaaaan-

-...-

-NIIIIII-SAAAAAAN!-

-jaaaa (suspiro) que quieres Airi?-

-¿me puedes ayudar con mi tarea?-

-lo siento, pero le prometí a mama que no te volvería hacer la tarea-

-peroooo…-

Y hay estaba mi "pequeña" hermana, revolcándose me mi escritorio como si no hubiera un mañana haciendo un "tierno" berrinche para que la ayudara con su tarea. Yo permanecía observándola discretamente por encima del libro que tenía en mis manos

Airi era, en una palabra, una tripolar empedernida, tratar de entenderla sería una pérdida de tiempo, sería más fácil ir hasta el fin del universo y regresar, ¿Por qué lo digo? Pues un día puede ser una "tierna" e inofensiva hermana menor, otro día podía ser seria y cortante u otras veces podría estar lo que yo llamo Sekyriuutei Mode, donde prácticamente busca pelea con todo el mundo.

Airi es un ser extraño que nadie podría entender, ni nuestros padres la entienden. Antes de venir aquí a estudiar ella se negaba profundamente a que yo estudiara aquí, incluso los primeros días quería que me fuera a casa.

En esos días se negaba hablarme, pero me seguía a cada lugar que iba para "protegerme". Airi es el tipo de persona que no se guarda nada, dice todo lo que piensa le guste a quien le guste, eso incluye su amor por las mujeres.

Así es Airi es lesbiana, no sabemos porque la verdad, nunca tuvo muchas amigas y sus "amigos" solo estaban con ella porque es la Sekyriuutei.

Airi en apariencia es muy parecida a mí, de cabello castaño, media unos 1.72, lo más destacable en ella (aparte de sus pronunciadas caderas y redondo trasero) son sus ojos, de color avellana rasgados como los de un reptil con un ligero color dorado, brillantes e hipnotizast, todo eso acompañado de un modesto busto copa C.

-si me ayudas prometo que a no tocare los pechos nadie-

Otro dato de ella es que es una obsesionada con los pechos, tan grave era que en algunas ocasiones tuve que traerla aquí para reprenderla.

Por esa razón casi no tiene amigas, ya que se la pasa manoseando los pechos de sus compañeras de clase (y las desconocidas también)

-lo haría si esas palabras no fueran mentiras-

-perooo…-

-¿no tienes actividades de club que hacer?-

-Rias-san dijo que podía tomarme el día-

-te envío para intentar convencerme ¿verdad? -

-...-

-me niego, por enésima vez-

-vamos ni-san, tú, yo, Rais y Akeno-san, piénsalo-

Rías Gremory, un demonio de clase alta, para mí lo único que tiene de alto es su ego. Esa mujer no me agrada nada, desde que tuve la desgracia de conocerla. Y para colmo Airi se unió a su nobleza (solo porque Airi no puede controlar su obsesión con los pechos) cosa que la Gremory uso a su favor para convencerla y no se porque pero pretende reclutarme también.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera negarme otra vez alguien toca desesperadamente la puerta.

-¡Hyodo-san hay problemas!-escucho decir a la persona detrás de la puerta.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-me pregunta Airi.

-mejor ponte a hacer tu tarea, la siguiente hora comenzara pronto-

Sin más camino hacia la puerta, para después ser guiado por la persona que toco la puerta hacia seguramente haca otro problema más, mi día a día. Mas sin darme cuenta Airi aun permanecía en mi oficia, sentada a lo largo de mi escritorio observando la puerta con unos ojos vacíos.

Su silueta era iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana gran ventana a sus espaldas, iluminando su espalda pero al mismo tiempo ensombreciendo su cara, la cual estaba adornada con una delgada sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

-como ordenes-se dejó caer sobre el escritorio estirándose por completo en el dejando únicamente parte de sus piernas sobresaliendo de el-Ni-sama-

* * *

-y por eso es que no debes meterle el dedo en la nariz aun dragón sin su permiso-

Que carajos estamos haciendo con nuestras vidas, era ya un pensamiento común en la clase de Kasuto Miyamoto, nuestro extraño profesor de ciencias mágicas, un hombre senil de 64 años con al parecer infinitas historias y anécdotas inútiles de acontecimientos su vida.

Su materia es la más fácil, basta con solo asistir y decir presente cuando pasa la asistencia, no importa que hagas después. Para mí, a diferencia de mis compañeros considero esta la mejor clase de todas, ya que me da tiempo de ponerme al día con mis demás materias mientras el profesor da la "clase".

-ne Hyodo-kun-

Miro por encima de mi hombro para ver a Kasuto Ken, un chico que no podría describir de otra manera más que aprovechado.

-¿quieres que almorcemos juntos en el receso?-

Ni siquiera le respondí, solo volví a lo mío, claro que eso no impidió que siguiera intentándolo.

-lo siento Ken-san, pero almorzare con alguien más-

-vamos, uno mas no ara la diferencia-

Otra mirada por encima de mi hombro basto para hacerlo callar y que dejara su insistencia. Ya que conocía sus intenciones, solo quería comer a costa mía.

Y es que la institución te da puntos que puedes cambiarlos por comida o cualquier otra cosa, es como el dinero. Claro que los puntos que te den depende de tu desempeño en las materias. Los de la clase D residen individualmente un máximo de 100 mil puntos (o 100 yenes como quieras decirlo)

Claro que como era de esperarse no todos tienen buenas notas, por eso es que la mayoría está unido a clubes para obtener más puntos y así poder aguantar hasta fin de mes, pero aun así algunos apenas ganan lo suficiente como para cubrir sus necesidades y aun poder comer.

Yo soy el mejor de la clase, y soy presidente de un club que tiene igual y a veces mayor ingreso que el concejo estudiantil, por eso algunos buscan desesperadamente mi amistad (inútilmente ya que no me interesa relacionarme con ningún interesado)

Claro que aun así gano muchos puntos, más de los que puedo gastar y no soy de comprar cosas que no necesito o no usare, la palabra correcta es soy un minimalista.

Por eso suelo invitar de vez en cuando el almuerzo a los de mi salón, para intentar hacer que se despreocupen al menos un día. Salvo a Katase, Muramaya, Matsuda y Motohama, les invito a comer con frecuencia y les transfiero algunos puntos (claro siempre y cuando demuestren que realmente se están esforzando en sus estudios. Aunque a Matsuda y Motohama les doy dependiendo de cuánto tiempo pasan sin hacer nada pervertido)

La campana sonó, justa a tiempo ya que mis tareas de la próxima clase estaban terminadas.

-vamos Ise apresúrate que se acabaran los puestos en la cafetería-

Me gritaba Motohama esperándome en la puerta junto con Matsuda.

-no recuerdo haberte invitado, de hecho a ninguno de los 2-

-¡¿que?! Vamos Ise, no nos dejes morir-exclama Matsuda casi rogando-mis notas esta semana no van muy bien-

-por eso mismo, el trato era buenas notas y yo les ayudo con lo demás-

-mientes, el trato era nada pervertido-

-ambas eran parte del trato-sin dedicarle mucha más importancia camino hacia Katase y Muramaya para ir a la cafetería, ignorando los gritos de mis 2 amigos ahora no tan pervertidos.

-enserio ellos son tus amigos?-

-aun no me lo creo, como puedes relacionarte con basura como esa-

No respondí a ninguna de sus preguntas, entiendo el desagrado y el odio que tienen hacia Matsuda y Motohama. Ambos fueron descubiertos espiando varias veces en los baños femeninos, y estuvieron muchas veces en mi oficina por ese mismo problema, yo la verdad no espero nada de ellos, pero son mis amigos, los primeros que tuve y los aprecio mucho, por mí es que ellos están aquí, de no haberlos convencido ni siquiera se les habría pasado la idea de presentar el examen de ingreso por sus cabeza. El que ellos estén es por obra mía y no puedo echarme para atrás, tengo que tomar la responsabilidad.

La cafetería estaba inundada, pero al menos las mesas de la cafeterías estaban divididas por clases, es decir cada clase tenía una mesa reservada para que no hubiera problemas, y la mesa de la clase D tenía varios asientos libres, a diferencia de las otras clases, excepto los de la clase S, su mesa siempre estaba vacía.

-gracias por la comida Hyodo-Kun, itadakimasu-

Dijeron ambas antes de empezar a devorar los platos de comida frete a ellas. Yo reí ante la acción y procedí a igualmente comer mi comida.

O eso intente hasta que una bola de fuego incinerara mi comida antes de que siquiera tomara la primera cucharada. La cafetería quedo en silencio, y siguieron con la mirada la estela de humo que había dejado la bola de fuego

El origen, Riser Phenex, el idiota de la clase A que más asco me daba de eta institución, aún tenía su mano extendida y algo de fuego brotada de ella.

La sonrisa en su cara no mostraba más que gusto por lo que acababa de hacer.

-perdón, perdón apuntaba a la cabeza, dame un segundo para la próxima no fallare-

Una tención se sintió en toda la cafetería, ni Raser ni yo éramos conocidos precisamente por lo amigables que éramos.

-Hy...Hyodo-kun estas...-

-no te preocupes Katase...-sin darle mucha importancia proseguí a tomar una cucharada a mi incinerado almuerzo, solo para después escupirlo con el mayor asco del mundo, todo bajo la atenta mirada de las personas en la cafetería-sabe a mierda, igual que tu Riser-

Su asquerosa sonrisa solo se amplió más, yo tome mi plato y camine hasta la mesa de la clase A. La nobleza de Riser se interpuso en mi camino, pero con solo elevar un poco mi aura entendieron la amenaza y no hicieron más para detenerme.

-me debes un almuerzo-le dije tirando mi plato frente a el

-vamos, solo te quería saludar después de 2 semanas sin vernos y te comportas así-

-2 semanas fueron poco, debí suspenderte por el mes entero-

Se pone de pie de golpe obligándome a alzar un poco la vita para encararlo, las llamas cubren su cuerpo y sus ojos brillaban con ira.

-en ese momento me contuve, pero ahora vine a saldar cuentas-

-hmp, no perderé más tiempo contigo, no vales ni mi esfuerzo, no vales nada-

-de seguro valgo más que un miserable humano con un Sacred Gear mediocre-

Ajeno a sus provocaciones doy la vuelta preparado para terminar esta discusión.

-solo eres una basura que se cree muy superior por un simple puesto, yo en cambio soy de la nobleza, ante mí no vales nada-

Aun ignorando sus provocaciones desvió un poco la mirada para ver a Rías Gremory en la entrada de la cafetería, presenciando todo con su mano en el pecho, claro que Riser también nota su presencia.

-y una vez que haga que Rías sea mía seguirá tu hermana-mi caminar se detiene-no creas que no sé qué tu hermana forma parte de la nobleza de Rías, una vez que Rías y yo nos cacemos le are saber su lugar-camina lentamente parándose detrás de mí, y acercándose a mi oído susurra-como la puta que es-

Mi huma se eleva de golpe, quebrantando el piso ligeramente, Riser se separa de un salto y me imita desatando su aura y envolviendo su cuerpo de llamas.

Muchos de la clase A estaban ignorando nuestra pequeña "charla" hasta ese momento. Para algunos, incluyendo de la clase A es impresionante e incluso hasta ahogante sentir tales auras.

-escúchame infeliz, poco o nada me importa lo que hagas en tu maldita existencia, pero te juro que si alguna vez me llego enterar de que siquiera pusiste una mano sobre mi hermana...-mi aura aumentaba cada vez más opacando poco a poco la de Riser-te juro que tu regeneración o tu supuesta inmortalidad te salvara de lo que planeo hacerte-

-resolvamos esto de una vez, sucio humano-

-¡ya paren de una vez!-hablo una tercera voz-Phenex-san, usted acaba de ser reingresado después de su suspensión de 2 semanas no busque más problemas, y Hyodo-kun, tu eres el presidente del control estudiantil, por favor compórtese como tal-

Hablo Sona con autoridad, Riser solo la miro de reojo para seguidamente apagar sus llamas y retirare de la cafetería, no sin antes escupir delante de mí. Yo simplemente permanecí en mi ligar bajando poco a poco mi aura hasta que Riser se retiró junto con su nobleza, solo así pude bajar mi aura por completo.

-te lo agradezco Sona, dudo que habría podido seguir resistiendo a sus provocaciones-

-no hay problema, es mi deber como presidenta del consejo estudiantil-responde acomodándose los lentes-¿y en qué momento te permití llamarme por mi nombre?-

-vamos Sona no seas una amargada-ante mi comentario ella suspira y vuelve poner sus ojos en mí.

-Hyodo-kun, permíteme preguntarte, que hubiera pasado si no hubiera intervenido-

-probablemente la caza Phenez se hubiera quedado sin heredero-mis palabras la hacen reír.

-¿bromeas verdad?-

-alguna vez me escuchaste bromear- fueron mis últimas palabras antes de ir en dirección a la salida.

**-[valla sí que es una verdadera sorpresa verte explotar d esa forma]-**

-(¿Qué quieres decir con eso?)-

**-[que no es muy normal de ti actuar de esa forma, pero bueno la verdad no sabía que esperar]-**

-(que te puedo decir, ese Phenex no me agrada)-

**-[¿y tú crees que a mi si? Deberías ir a patearle el trasero]-**

-(sabes aun no entiendo cómo es que alguien, que se supone tiene miles de años de existencia piense de esa forma)-

**-[oye no todos pensamos o somos iguales a ti, puede que esté dentro de ti pero somos diferentes recuérdalo]-**

-(como no recordarlo, me lo dices cada vez que puedes, Nero)-

**-[tengo que hacerlo si no volverás a preguntarte porque alguien como yo actúa de tal forma]-**

-(solo pienso que no deberías ir por ahí buscando peleas con alguien que no puedes vencer)-

**-[¿crees que no puedo con el pollo ese? Pff, me subestimas, además no soy yo que va a pelear con él, serás tú quien pelee]-**

-(porque será que cada vez que hablo contigo siento que envejezco más rápido)-

**-[siempre es un justo hablar contigo]-**

Antes de que siquiera pudiera decir otra palabra corte la comunicación entre ambos. Nero es mi Sacred Gear, la Twice Critical, hace ya varios años que logre contactarme con él, fue una verdadera sorpresa porque hasta donde yo sabía, las únicas Sacred Gear que tenían "conciencia" son las de tipo dragón u otras que fueron hechas con el alma y poder de seres que anteriormente estaban vivíos.

Nunca pensé que la Twice Critical tuviera conciencia, mucho menos alma o espíritu en su interior, fue un verdadero descubrimiento, pero, aunque pensándolo bien no sería extraño, es decir, son…creaciones del mismo Dios bíblico, no sería raro que también estuvieran vivas o tuvieran consciencia al menos.

Quizás todos piensen que no están conscientes porque nadie ha intentado comunicarse con ellos antes. Nero (como lo llame) es un tanto extraño, su apariencia muestra tener una edad de 30 años quizás, aunque es obvio que tiene miles de años más, su cabello y ojos son de un color rojizo pálido, va vestido con una armadura de combate ligera color rojo con tonos verdosos, la cual cubre únicamente su pecho izquierdo, sus ante brazos y muslos.

La verdad es que es imposible no verlo desde lo lejos con tanto rojo encima, su actitud es un tanto peculiar, no habla mucho, pero cuando dice una palabra no parece querer callarse, es muy distraído al punto de entretenerse o distraerse con cualquier cosa, por lo demás es un completo relajado y despreocupado de la vida. Aun no se mucho de el desde que nos conocimos, salvo que tengo un nuevo compañero.

**Primero que nada, antes de que me bombardeen por mis faltas ortográficas que quede claro que intente corregirlas lo más que puede, pero siempre hay unos que otros que se me pasan, asique perdón por eso.**

**Bueno bueno aquí esta lo prometido, este cap tardo más de lo esperado en ser publicado ya que se me perdió el borrador que tenía y tuve que escribirlo otra vez desde cero.**

**Pero antes de continuar:**

**Kindred Lamb (Guest): gracias por el review, se exactamente a qué historia te refieres, es uno de mis favoritos, aunque el escritor suba un cap cada milenio, yo intente crear un fic que no fuera tan parecido, pero al final tienen algunas cosas parecidas al final es algo que no pude evitar, y salvo algunos pequeños detalles no abran más similitudes (espero)**

**Viruz pirata (Guest): gracias por el review, lo tendré en cuenta n_n!**

**Skull Flame: Gracias por el review, se dé cual historia hablas la lei hace tiempo, pero esta tendrá un enfoque totalmente diferente como lo podrás notar en estos primeros caps. Y la historia de Ise en el consejo estudiantil serán contadas en su momento. **

**D (Guest): gracias por el review, como tú lo dices no hay muchos fics de Ise como humano, pero tranquilo eso cambiara con este fic (espero) aquí Ise no cambiara de raza por ninguna razón y el limitante de ser humano ira desapareciendo conforme avanza el fic.**

**Okuro (Guest): gracias por el review, ya hay muchas historias con acción y peleas OP, parece que las personas (ojo en su mayoría) se olvida que hay más de un género, claro que este fic tendrá sus momentos de acción y sus peleas, pero preferiría centrarlo más que todo en el drama (o lo intentare).**

**Bueno ya terminado con los reviews creo que no tengo ya mucho que decir, asique me despido hasta un próximo cap, BYE BYE.**


End file.
